


ScienceBros

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Fandom menace [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work in a series of drabbles, analyses, and short stories of mixed Fandoms told with the help of Tarot cards. </p><p>This is my nano so expect many works in this series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ScienceBros

**Author's Note:**

> First work in a series of drabbles, analyses, and short stories of mixed Fandoms told with the help of Tarot cards. 
> 
> This is my nano so expect many works in this series.

Tony loves challenges and Bruce loves working with Tony on challenges. 

When Tony and Bruce talk about it, it’s like they have their own language, leaving all their friends so far behind that they sometimes leave the room with rolling eyes and amused smiles. When that happens Tony and Bruce hardly notices because they are usually knee-deep in their very important science at that point.

Sometimes when he is bored, or just simply feels like it, Tony likes to scare, poke, or tickle Bruce. Bruce mostly laughs. He has a good laugh, sometimes when he is in a really good mood it becomes even deeper, too deep for his body size, like someone even bigger inside of him is laughing as well. Tony makes JARViS record those laughs, they are fun to analyse, even Bruce thinks so because they make him feel more connected to himself. 

In all the time they have been working together Tony hasn’t managed to bring out the Hulk even once, and he has begun to see it as a personal challenge. Bruce compares him to a mischievous child, testing the borders of his parents patience. So far the Hulk has been very patient with Tony and his antics, just as Bruce, even if he is fully aware Tony is playing with danger. So is Tony for that matter. 

Sometimes Bruce hulks out just to indulge Tony. Tony says that that is cheating, but then ends up feeding Hulk large amounts of food and tests out equipment, or Steve, or Thor, on him. That too is quite dangerous, but as established earlier, danger isn't such a big deal for them. They, and the rest of their friends, deal with all kinds of danger often enough.

What really makes them good, what makes them sciencebros, is that they bound together by a common goal. That goal is usually to make good science, to better the world, make things less easy to break, and sometimes just for the sake of having fun.


End file.
